Little Known Fact
by Alidiabin
Summary: Abby and Ziva have gotten a secret package. Tony finds out a little known fact about them.


**Title: **Little Known Fact**  
>Fandom: <strong>NCIS**  
>Author: <strong>Alidiabin**  
>Words: <strong>974**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>I own nothing**  
>Warnings Spoilers: ** none particularly. **  
>Parings:<strong> Tony/Ziva sorta.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Abby and Ziva have received a secret package. Tony has to know what's in it.

_**Little Known Fact**_

Abby rushed out of the elevator into the squad room. Full of energy from her second Caf!Pow of the morning she rushed toward Ziva's desk.

"Good morning, Abby," Ziva said as she checked her emails at her desk.

"Guess what came in the mail today?" Abby asked, practically jumping up and down.

"Our package arrived all ready," Ziva replied with her eyebrows raised. "That was quick."

"Do we have to wait until tonight to open it?" Abby asked.

"It would be unprofessional to open it while we're at work," Ziva replied.

"Ok," Abby said, "I'll have to hide so I don't get tempted."

"Good," Ziva said as she took a sip of her tea. The elevator dinged again and Tony walked out whistling.

"Good morning," he declared to his colleagues. "What's with the girl scout meeting?"

"Ziva and Abby got a package," McGee reported, "but they can't open it because if they did it would be unprofessional."

"Timmy," both of the women cried simultaneously. McGee fell down into the seat and prayed neither woman would come after him as both had the ability to kill without leaving a trace.

"What is in this package?" Tony asked.

"None of your business," Ziva responded viciously.

"Ooh, let me paint a picture," Tony said holding up his hands, "What could be in the package?"

"Magazines?" McGee suggested.

"Playgirl?" Tony asked. Abby shook her head.

"With the internet why would anyone still order that," Abby queried.

"Well I doubt it's Good Housekeeping," McGee replied.

"What are you saying McGee," Ziva asked. Abby crossed her arms.

"Wait, I thought girls didn't like Good Housekeeping," McGee pleaded, "I thought it was not feminist."

"Oh Mc-No-understanding-of-women, new wave feminisim is having your cake and eating it too. It's having Bitch, Playgirl and Good Housekeeping on your magazine rack." Tony said remembering that Gender Studies class he had taken in college to impress a girl.

"You took a gender studies class in college," McGee accused.

"It was that or organic chemistry and chem met on Monday morning," Tony replied.

"It is not a magazine," Ziva said as she threw her empty cup away as she did she noticed the silver haired fox swoop into the squadroom from the other direction.

"Is it a …" Tony was interrupted by a swift slap on the back of the head.

"It's none of your business," Gibbs said. "Get to work."

_**XXX**_

After a long day spent doing paperwork and other boring things Ziva went down to Abby's lab.

"Were you good?" Ziva asked.

"I resisted the temptation," Abby asked as she pulled the packages out from her office. "I'm so excited." Ziva pulled out her knife and opened the package.

"This is much more efficient than going to the mall," Ziva said.

"And anything that doesn't fit can be returned for store credit," Abby replied as she found the dress she had ordered. Ziva also found the new winter coat she had ordered.

"And we got Christmas presents too," Ziva mentioned as she looked at their loot.

The team had decided to do a secret Santa style thing for everyone who would be in DC for Christmas. Everyone would give one present and everyone would get one present. The exception was Amira who would have a stocking full of presents but Leyla had insisted any presents for Amira be small.

Ziva put on the new green coat. While Abby tried on her new lace up boots.

"This is much warmer than the other one," Ziva said. "And it should last a while,"

"I'll be back in a minute," Abby declared as she moved into her office to try on her new dress.

She returned in the dress she had brought for the holiday party. The dress was a simple yet striking red dress with cap sleeves and a neckline that gave the hint of cleavage without it being sleazy.

"Very nice," Ziva said as she held up the present she had gotten Ducky as his secret Santa, a copy of Homer's The Odyssey.

She found the dress she had ordered on a whim due to it being on sale intending to wear it to the upcoming holiday party. While she was admiring her thrifty purchases she had not noticed Abby leave her lab.

Tony got off the elevator intending to drop some paper work off at Abby's lab. He walked into to find the floor of the lab covered in packaging. He noticed discarded clothing as well.

Ziva walked out of Abby's office dressed in the purple dress. It was a deep purple colour with a scoop neck. It had little pleats in the skirt. She pulled her hair out of its pony tail and her curls fell onto her shoulders. She looked up expecting to find Abby but found an intruder.

"Tony," Ziva called across the lab. Tony didn't respond. He noticed his partner dressed in the rich purple dress, she looked beautiful.

"Hey," Tony uttered.

"I guess you found out our secret," Ziva replied suddenly feeling very self-conscious in the dress. With Tony's piercing eyes.

"That you two shop online," Tony uttered still not taking his eyes off of Ziva in the dress.

"Not just shop," Abby cried as she walked back into her lab, with some chips and a Caf!Pow. "While you, Palmer and the Mrs-Palmer-to-be braved Black Friday we were sitting in our PJ's and we got great deals."

"All right, Abs," Tony replied. His eyes still did not leave Ziva in the dress.

"And look what Ziva got for the holiday party," Abby continued.

"Yeah, I can see," Tony said. They kept looking at each other. "It's a beautiful dress."

"Thank you," Ziva replied. A smile crossed her face. Tony smiled back.

Tony walked out wondering how he was going to keep his hands off her at the holiday party.

**A/N**: Reviews? I don't exactly know what this is, my mind works in interesting ways.


End file.
